Gashacon Sparrow
The is the personal bow Gashacon Weapon of Kamen Rider Lazer which he wielded upon accessing his humanoid Level 3 form, Chambara Bike Gamer. It is a bow and arrow that can configure into a twin sickle mode. This weapon was wielded for a time by Kamen Rider Genm, who had killed Lazer; he eventually lost it to Ex-Aid. After Kiriya's revival as Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo, he wields this weapon again summoned by the Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat. Users *'Kamen Rider Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3' (Ex-Aid Episodes 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid 12, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episodes 1-3) **Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo (Ex-Aid Episodes 35, True Ending) **Kamen Rider Lazer Level X (Genm vs. Lazer) *Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer Level X (Ex-Aid Episodes 13-16, 18-21, 23, Chou Super Hero Taisen) *Ride-Player (Ex-Aid Episode 25) *Kamen Rider Cronus (Taiga Hanaya ver.) (Ex-Aid Episode 43) Design The Gashacon Sparrow consists of the following parts: * - The Gashacon Sparrow's purple tips. It can shoot energy arrows with excellent penetrating power which can destroy Bugsters with ease. * - The Gashacon Sparrow's sickle blades. In addition to cutting attacks, it can generate a whirpool attack consisting of light blades, neutralising Bugster Viruses. * - The Gashacon Sparrow's controls. Pressing the A button will disengage the Sparrow Connector, allowing mode change, while pressing the B button invokes a charged attack. * - The connection device which holds the Gashacon Sparrow together in Arrow Mode. Additionally, it is responsible for making sure both parts of the Sparrow synchronise when performing attacks. * - The Gashacon Sparrow's grips. It has an inbuilt shock absorber, stabilising weapon behaviour. Additionally, it has a function to update system data according to the fighting ability of the user, improving weapon performance. * - A slot in which Gashats can be inserted. It can instantly read the data of the inserted Gashat and send instructions to the whole body so that Riders can activate the finisher at any time. * - A trigger used to initiate finishing attacks. When casting a finisher, first insert a Rider Gashat in the Gashat Slot. After that, by pulling the trigger, a reinforcement program built in the Gashat starts, and a powerful weapon finisher with its characteristics is activated. History After Genm assumed his new Zombie Gamer Level X to inflict a Game Over on Lazer, essentially killing him, he claimed the Gashacon Sparrow as his personal weapon to replace the Gashacon Bugvisor, which now served as his Buggle Driver. Avenging Lazer, Ex-Aid reclaimed the Gashacon Sparrow from Genm as a momento once he used his new Level 99 Maximum Gamer to render Genm powerless. When Kamen Rider Chronicle commenced, the Gashacon Sparrow was temporarily wielded by a Ride-Player who had stolen the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat from Ex-Aid. It was returned when the Ride-Player was eliminated by Kamen Rider Para-DX. The Gashacon Sparrow is among the Gashacon Weapons wielded by Taiga Hanaya when he becomes Kamen Rider Cronus in the fight against Gamedeus Cronus. Modes The Gashacon Sparrow has two basic modes. Lazer (Turbo) (or Genm) can switch between its and by pressing the A-Button. Gashacon_Sparrow_Arrow.png|Arrow Mode Gashacon_Sparrow_Kama.png|Sickle Mode Special Attack *'Arrow B Blast' *'Sickle B Slash' Arrow B Blast.jpeg|Arrow B Blast (Lazer) Sickle B Slash.jpeg|Sickle B Slash (Lazer) Genm Zombie GS Sickle B Attack.png|Sickle B Slash (Genm) Finishers The Gashacon Sparrow's finisher is the . To activate it, Lazer (Turbo) (or Genm) must plug a Rider Gashat into the slot next to the B-Button on the weapon. **'Arrow: ' Lazer (or Genm) shoots several arrows at enemies, before creating a massive amount of energy arrows that under his command (In this case, a kick), can impales the enemy in high speed. **'Sickle:' Lazer (or Genm) delivers a powerful energy double slash to the enemy. Girigiri CF Loading.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Arrow) (Lazer) (Prelude) Girigiri CF Arrows.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Arrow) (Lazer) (Step 1: Firing Arrows) Girigiri CF Spin kick.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Arrow) (Lazer) (Step 2: Spin Kick) Girigiri CF Striking.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Arrow) (Lazer) Girigiri CF Prelude (Sickle).png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Sickle) (Lazer) (Prelude) Double EARider Fnisher.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Sickle) (Lazer) Genm Giri Giri Critical Finish.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Genm) (Sickle; close range) GRGR CF Long range slash.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Genm) (Sickle; far range) - Bang Bang Shooting= * **'Arrow:' Genm delivers a powerful energy blast to the enemy. Bang Bang Critical Finish Gashacon Sparrow Arrow Prelude.png|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Arrow) (Prelude) Genm BBS Defending.png|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Arrow) - DoReMiFa Beat= * **'Arrow:' Genm delivers energy blasts shaped like treble clefs to attack the enemy. Genm DoReMiFa Critical Finish.png|DoReMiFa Critical Finish (Arrow) (Prelude) DRMFB Shooting.png|DoReMiFa Critical Finish (Arrow) - Jet Combat= * **'Arrow:' Genm delivers an energy blast shaped like a jet plane to attack the enemy. Genm Jet Critical Finish.png|Jet Critical Finish (Arrow) (Prelude) Jet Critical Finish Missiles.png|Jet Critical Finish (Arrow) - Shakariki Sports= * : **'Arrow:' **'Sickle': Lazer Turbo delivers powerful slashes that take the form of energy wheels. Lazer Turbo Shakariki CF Slash.png|Shakariki Critical Finish (Sickle) (Lazer Turbo) }} - Combination= : ***'Arrow:' Brave, Snipe and Lazer, in their Level 3 forms, perform a combination of their finishers with their weapons (Gashacon Sword in Fire Mode, Gashacon Magnum in Rifle Mode). DRMFB GG JET CF Prelude.png|DoReMiFa Jet Giri Giri Critical Finish (Fire, Rifle and Arrow) (Lazer) (Prelude) DRMFB_GG_JET_CF_Triple_shooting.png|DoReMiFa Jet Giri Giri Critical Finish (Fire, Rifle and Arrow) (Lazer) - Taddle Quest/Drago Knight Hunter Z= ** ***'Fire and Arrow:' Genm uses the Gashacon Sword and Gashacon Sparrow to fire a flaming Drago Knight Bugster Union at his enemies. Taddle Drago Knight Critical Finish.png|Taddle Drago Knight Critical Finish (Fire and Arrow) (Prelude) Taddle DKN CF & TCS Prelude.png|Taddle Drago Knight Critical Finish (Fire and Arrow) (Dragon projection) }} }} Notes *Despite the Gashacon Sparrow is tied to Giri Giri Chambara Gashat, the weapon's emblem is already shown in Lazer Level 1's Rider Gauge, despite during that time, he only accessed the Bakusou Bike Gashat. **Uniquely, it is the only weapon to show accurate depictions of both modes in the Rider Gauge, as other gauges show either the aspects of the modes' powers(elements or firepower) or the modes' usage, but not the mold design of the weapon (the intended use but not the actual shape of weapon). *This is the first Gashacon weapon to debut in a Rider's Level 3 form as opposed to Level 1 (like the Breaker and Magnum) or Level 2 (like the Bugvisor and Sword). **This is the only Gashacon weapon actually tied to a Level 3 Gashat. There would later be higher levels which possess either weapons or make use of a transformation device directly to perform finishers. *The weapon having a twin sickle mode, a bow configuration, and a means to draw power from the Rider series' power source is similar to the Wild Slasher of Kamen Rider Chalice in Kamen Rider Blade. *This is the first Gashacon weapon to show that the energy charges on the weapon change colors depending on which Rider is using it. For instance, when Lazer is using it, the energy charges are banana yellow, but when Genm is using it, they changed into dark purple. *The way Genm obtained Gashacon Sparrow is similar to Takeshi Asakura/Kamen Rider Ouja. Both get the initial Rider's weapon after killing said Rider. In Ouja's case, he got Raia and Gai's Swing and Strike Vent respectively after killing said Riders and made a contract with their Mirror Monsters. In Genm's case, he got the Gashacon Sparrow after killing Kiriya and stole his Giri Giri Chambara Gashat. *Interestingly, Genm's usage of the Gashacon Sparrow, most especially in sickle mode is tied to the Grim Reaper, a personification of death. *While in sickle mode, Genm holds one of the separated parts of the weapon reverse gripped with his right hand. *It is ironic that this weapon is the opposite of the game itself. As the game is focusing on quick slash with sword, neither slashing with sickle nor shooting with arrows. **This is most likely because the tie-in to the Game is the Gashat's label featuring a similarly-designed bow. Appearances **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' **Episode 25: Start the New Game! }} Category:Gashacon Weapons Category:Rider Weapon Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid) Category:Bows & Arrows Category:Dual Weapon Category:Pole-arms